pkmn_rejuvenationfandomcom-20200213-history
East Gearen City
City Description East Gearen City is the first area the player will arrive at after leaving the S.S Oceana. The southernmost area is Oceana Pier, a small trainerless area beside the sea. North of the pier, past a gate, lies the first half of East Gaeren City. Directly above the gate is Gearen Laboratory where the player will receive their starter Pokémon. Located in different directions around the Laboratory are three colour-themed buildings, the Velvet, Emerald and Violet Building. To the very north sits Magnolia Library and the Gearen Help Centre where players can carry out short quests for people in return for rewards. The North West is originally blocked off by a trainer guarding both bridges accessing the area who can either be battled or paid off. In this area lies the train station to Route 1 as well as access to Junction Bridge, across which lies West Gearen City. Initially blocked off is also a staircase, an alternate access point to Gearen Serwers. Travelling east leads to the second half of East Gearen City. In the centre of this map is a row of vendors, one of which sells Gourmet Treats, an expensive necessity if you want to catch all the event Pokémon. Above them are two small shops- a Berry Emporium and Pokeball Shop which will gradually sell more items as more badges are earned. To the right of them is the Petal Salon which cannot be used until its subsequent Help request is fulfilled. To the north of the Market sits the first gym, Poison Type led by the Gym Leader Venam. South of the Market is Gearen Park, a small grassy area with a different set of encounterable Pokémon to the rest of the City. North-west lies Chrisola Hotel Resort which contains a casino and AP shop where points are accumulated for completing achievements and can be traded for items that let you use HM's without having to equip the HM's to your Pokémon. Chrisola Hotel also has a rooftop which holds a small grassy area and more encounterable Pokémon. South of Chrisola Hotel lies Venam's house and, after a short cutscene with her, opens up an access point to Gearen Sewers in the south-west. Next to her house sits the train station leading to Route 2. Event Pokemon 'Nidoran F L5-' In the north-east corner of the first area, near the Emerald Building sits a Nidoran Female. It will run off and must be chased round the city before battling. It can be found by the Route 1 Train Station, to the east near Junction Bridge and finally to the north near Magnolia Library. 'Nidoran M-' Found in the middle of Oceana Pier. Talk to it with a Gourmet Treat in the bag to battle and catch it. 'Pachirisu L8-' Found in the Violet Building on the second floor at night. Talk to it with a Gourmet Treat in the bag to battle and catch it. 'Shuppet L5-' Found in the Emerald Building on the third floor at night. Interact with it to battle it. 'Fletchling L5-' A bunch of Fletchling can be found hopping around a small garden area in Oceana Pier. They can be battled simply by interacting with them. 'Voltorb- '''Talk to the top-right vendor in East Gearen Market who will sell you Pokeball's for an expensive 400 each. Buy four of them though and he will give you a Voltorb for free. '''Buizel-' Head into the lone building on Oceana Pier and talk to a couple inside. The man will boast about dumping his Buizel because it was too weak. Exiting the building will lead to a short cutscene where Buizel runs off. Buizel can then be found to the very east of the city by Chrisola Hotel. Interacting it will lead to its original trainer returning having changed his mind and demanding you give his Buizel back. Battle and defeat him and Buizel will join your team willingly. 'Blitzle L18-' Found on Junction Bridge, just past some rock smash rocks which you will receive after defeating the 1st Gym or alternatively by trading in AP Points for the Golden Hammer. Interact with it with a Gourmet Treat in the bag and it will battle you. 'Munna L20-' Found by travelling through the alternate Gaeren Sewer access staircase on the west side of the city which becomes accessible after clearing the events on Route 1 and Goldenwood Forest. Arrive at night in the secret alleyway to find Munna floating around. Interact with one with a Gourmet Treat in the bag to battle it. 'Minccino-' In Chrisola Hotel, enter a room in the right hallway after the events of Route 1 and Goldenwood Forest and talk to an old lady who is missing her Minccino. After chasing it around the hotel, Xen Grunts will kidnap the Pokémon and they can be found and defeated in Gearen Park. Returning to the old woman leads to her letting you battle to catch her Minccino. 'Seviper (Egg)-' Access the secret area in Venam's gym by using a brown, white and orange combination in the final puzzle. A Seviper Egg can be found there which Venam allows you to take. 'Shinx L10-' After arriving on Route 2, return to Chrisola Hotel and speak to a girl in one of the rooms in the right hallway who will gift you with her Shinx. 'Litten-' Found on Junction Bridge, it is initially locked away behind a gate which requires the Dull Key. This key can be found in the late L30's area of the game, on the Xen Battleship through an east door. Unlock the gate and approach the Litten with a Gourmet Treat to battle it. '''Litleo (L15) - '''Go to the Help Center and accept the "Dangerous Pokemon" quest, then go to Oceana Pier. Once you enter the Pier, go to the right, where three Litleo stand. You will enter a cutscene where the lady in need of help accidentally drops an item that makes a Pokemon instantly evolve, evolving one of the three Litleo into a Pyroar. You will then enter a double battle with the Pyroar, battling two L15 Litleo, and then the L25 Pyroar. After you win, one of the Litleo will join your team and will not take no for an answer. Pokémon Encounters __FORCETOC__